Stop the World
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Imagine having an intimate moment with Dean and Sam walks in on you two. Dea/ OC (Reader) It had been three weeks. Three very long weeks without the Winchester brothers - mainly without Dean. Sure she had Kevin at the Bunker with her, but he didn't really leave the tablet in his room and only came out of his hibernation when she forced him to eat something.


_**Title:** Stop the World_

_**Warnings:** Well, Dean is getting intimate with the reader… although nothing necessarily NSFW_

_**Word Count:** 1793 words... another long-ish one, fellow readers_

_**Summary:** Imagine having an intimate moment with Dean and Sam walks in on you two._

_**AN:** Inspired by Stop the World I Wanna Get Off With You by Arctic Monkeys. God, I love that band :) Read the rest of my author's note at the bottom if you want..._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural_

* * *

**Stop the World**

It had been three weeks. Three very long weeks without the Winchester brothers - mainly without Dean. Sure she had Kevin at the Bunker with her, but he didn't really leave the tablet in his room and only came out of his hibernation when she forced him to eat something. And Cas like to pop in at times, too. Granted it was usually to ask about a certain human tendency that he didn't understand, like why she and Dean were always hugging each other after a difficult hunt or why some humans - cough, cough, Dean - seem to keep their emotions locked up while others let them show freely. The last one wasn't very easy for her to answer.

The brothers had started on a hunt in Nevada and found more in the area after they finished the last one. They just kept popping up. Dean called whenever he could, although it was mainly for research on a Djinn or a spirit - which kind of bummed her out. He never told her when or even if they were coming back. And he never gave anything away as to what he was feeling when he called, and she hated that.

She was standing at the counter in the kitchen, making herself and Kevin sandwiches when she heard the Bunker's door open up. She wasn't expecting anyone to arrive any time soon, so she cautiously took her shotgun out from under the counter and slowly stalked to the entrance. She looked around and saw no one, so she stepped further into the foyer.

An arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against the owner's body. She squealed - yeah, squealed like she was five years old again - and dropped the gun, turning around to see Dean Winchester. She smiled and wrapped her hand around his neck while her placed his other arm around her waist.

"You should have called, first." She looked up into his green eyes.

"And where's the surprise in that?" He countered, smirking down at her as he started to trace circles on her back.

"I could have blown your head off." She said, playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and she felt him inhale and exhale deeply - was it a sigh? - before he looked back down at her.

"Oh, I bet." He joked. He looked at her face, his eyes glancing down at her lips and the back up at her eyes again. She knew what was coming, and she was ready. She met him halfway, actually, reaching up and pressing her lips with his. She felt him smile against her lips and pull her closer to him. She gripped onto the back of his head and pulled it down closer to hers so that she didn't have to stay one her toes any longer.

She felt his legs guiding hers backwards until her back hit the wall. She giggled into his opened mouth as his hands lightly travelled up her sides, brushing against her ribs. He pulled away from her lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"Three weeks is too damn long." He announced. The next thing she knew, his arms were around the backs of her thighs and he was lifting her up so their faces were level with each other's.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him quickly on his lips. "You're telling me." She laughed as he started walking slowly to his room. He staggered a little as he turned into one of the corridors and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He laughed and kissed her again as he walked up to the door of his bedroom.

He opened the door and quickly strode to the bed, laying her down on top of the covers. He hovered over her for a moment and the look in his eyes took her breath away.

"What?" She asked, suddenly becoming a little self-conscious. She really had no idea that he'd be back that day so all she was wearing was a pair of shorts and the one of the only clean shirts she could find - one of Dean's shirts. Her hair was messier than usual and - well, she just wasn't prepared for Dean's return at all.

"You should wear my shirts more often, apple-pie." He leaned down and started kissing her again, this time with a passion that was full of longing and urgency, as if he had been waiting to see her as long as she had been waiting to see him. His lips moved from her mouth to the base of her neck, leaving trails of hot kisses in his wake. She moaned out loud, a little embarrassed by how loud it was. Lord almighty, his lips could do wonders to her. And she really didn't want him to stop. Not now, not ever.

She reached to the hem of the shirt he was wearing and started to pull it up, exposing the skin of his abdomen. She traced unknown patterns into his tanned skin with her fingers while he seemed to be doing the same thing onto her neck with his mouth. He parted from sucking on her neck to take off his shirt. She did the same with the one she was wearing and reached for him again, bringing his head down to hers for another searing kiss. Her hands went to his hair and one of his went to her now bare back, pulling her closer to him, while the other hand was on the bed, keeping himself from crushing her.

She nipped at his lower lip and heard him moan in response, causing her to giggle at the fact that it was _her_ doing that to _him._ It still amazed her that she had that effect on someone like Dean.

"You should do that more often." His lips reached up to her ear and kissed at the sensitive skin there.

"Yeah?" She asked, completely breathless at his administrations to her blushing skin.

Dean moved his face right in front of hers again, their lips barely touching. "Yeah, apple-pie." He smirked before he softly nibbled at her lip in return and sucked at it, his lust-blown eyes focused onto hers the whole time.

"Jesus Christ." She breathed out before she could think. Three weeks really was too long to be away.

"You can call me Dean if you want." He smirked again and she playfully swatted his arm before kissing him again. She bit his bottom lip again and he moaned again, his eyes closing in ecstasy.

A rush a boldness overcame her. She flipped him around so that he was the one on his back against the pillows. She heard him gasp in surprise and she smirked down at him, straddling his hips. Her mouth trailed down his jaw to his neck, and he moaned again when she found the sensitive patch of skin at the crook of his neck. She felt his hands on her hips, his fingers kneading into her flesh.

"Hey, Dean. Where did you put the-" She heard Dean's door open and looked up to see Sam in the doorway, his eyes widened in shock and his hand still on the door knob. She sat up now, her hands on Dean's bare chest and still straddling his hips. Her expression probably matched the younger Winchester's at the moment. "Jesus Christ, I am so sorry, guys. I'm just going to go. Yeah, I'll just go." And with that, he started to walk away from Dean's room.

"What? You don't wanna join?" She called out from the bed, regaining her wit and taking the opportunity that this awkward situation had essentially handed to her on a silver platter.

"NO THANK YOU!" She heard Sam yell from God knows where and she dissolved into fits of laughter at the younger Winchester's tone of voice. Dean howled with laughter and the two stayed there, laughing without abandon.

Dean looked up at her, smiled, and murmured, "C'mere." She moved closer, her hair making a veil between the two and the rest of the world.

She was still smiling as she quietly announced, "I really missed you, Dean." She pecked him on his lips before pulling away again. She was still close enough that their hot breaths mixed and mingled with each other.

"I missed you, too, apple-pie." He returned the favor, quickly pecking her on the lips. "You." He kissed her again, punctuating every word he said with connecting their lips together. "Have." And again. "No." And again "Idea." And again. This last time, though, he pressed his lips onto hers and didn't pull back. She put her hands on top of his at her hips and moved them above his head, entwining their fingers as she leaned back down on his chest, smiling as she did so.

Pretty soon, the two lost themselves in each other, making up for the three long weeks of lost time between the two. Sam made sure that he steered clear of that _hallway_ in general for the rest of the day and advised Kevin - who had entered the kitchen for his sandwich - and Castiel to do the same.

* * *

_**AN:** This one was kind of new to me, I've never really written this far into one of these types of scenes before and I will admit that I was a little nervous about how this would turn out, but I'm happy to say that I like how this story transpired. Comments, questions, concerns? You can contact me through the review box on fanficton (I reply to all the ones sent from fanfiction users, because I can't reply to the guests - although I wish I could!) or through the private messaging system at the of of my author's page. You can also contact me through my ask box on my blog - which is titled Iris Message and can be found on the sidebar! Enjoy the rest of you day and, as always,_

_Remember to Smile :)_

_~Becca_


End file.
